Nothing But You
by vengeancelay
Summary: "Gak ada salahnya memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar kita. Tapi, apa yang kudapat setelah memperhatikan orang-orang disekitar kita beneran gak seperti yang aku duga...Aku gak bisa cerita panjang lebar, baca aja ya." - Oh Sehun. CHANYEOL/SEHUN ChanHun SeChan (Mianhae readers, lama banget hiatusnya) comment juseyo, untuk ff yang lebih baik.


Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk dan meregangkan tubuh, mengelap liur yang sedikit membekas disudut bibirnya. Matanya melihat bayangan dirinya yang disinari mentari pagi melalui jendela kamar yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Tes.

Sehun menatap kosong tetesan merah yang mengotori celana piyamanya. Tangannya terjulur kearah hidung mancung yang biasa mengeluarkan tetesan itu.

Dilihatnya kembali jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang sudah memerah.

Masih dengan pandangan kosong yang sama, seolah mencerna apa yang terjadi. Mungkin efek bangun tidur membuatnya sedikit lamban berpikir, atau salahkan Kyungsoo yang terus menuruti keinginan Sehun. Karena sibungsu selalu meminta makanan siap saji dari pada masakan Kyungsoo meski Yixing sudah menghela nafas frustasi melihat Sehun yang terus terusan minta dibuatkan roti isi dan semacamnya.

"Kyungsoo, anak anak mau nasi goreng kimchi, kenapa kau malah membuat burger?" Pernah disuatu Minggu pagi, Yixing bertanya setelah memasang celemek bergambar beruang dipinggangnya.

"Sehun yang minta."

Yixing ingin sekali membuang seluruh persediaan nugget mereka, tangannya geram ingin mematahkan kentang kentang beku yang memenuhi freezer mereka, tapi Kyungsoo selalu ada disana dibalik alasan Oh Sehun.

Jadi Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti Kyungsoo saja.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Joonmyun masuk sambil mengelap wajah dengan handuk kecil kuningnya.

"Sehun, giliran kau yang mandi-"

Joonmyun terdiam melihat Sehun yang menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan kosong berhiaskan hidungnya merah berdarah.

"Hyung, keluar lagi.."

Joonmyun cepat cepat membaringkan Sehun dan menutup hidung sibungsu dengan handuk kecil yang dia pakai.

Otomatis, Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas.

Joonmyun keluar kamar menuju dapur dan tidak sengaja menabrak bahu Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Joonmyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengaduh dan lebih memilih mencari Kyungsoo atau Yixing.

Ah! Ada Yixing didapur sedang membaca buku resep.

"Yixing, bisa kau buatkan bubur? Dan banyakkan susunya ya."

Bubur pakai susu, member yang biasa memakan itu hanyalah-

"Sehun mimisan lagi?"

Joonmyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol bukan member yang selalu ingin tahu, dia hanya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Joonmyun-Yixing didapur...atau

Mungkin hal yang menyangkut Oh Sehun adalah penting baginya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan tubuhnya yang dingin diterpa angin dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Joonmyun-Sehun. Bukan, dia bukannya orang primitif yang tidak tahu baju kaos itu apa, dia hanya panik.

Merasa bahwa celana training ini saja sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Cklek!

Mata besarnya menangkap tubuh Sehun yang terbaring dengan handuk kuning hampir menutupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk ditepi kasur membuat tubuh Sehun sedikit berguncang.

"Hyung...kau darimana?"

"Sehun, kau mimisan lagi?" Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun kalau itu bukanlah Joonmyun.

"Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan handuk kuning Joonmyun dan melihat wajah Sehun. Mata Sehun menatapnya, lucu, pikir Chanyeol.

Hidung Sehun yang memerah menandakan tadi mengalir darah disana. Untunglah sudah berhenti dan tidak mengalir lagi.

Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap sisa sisa darah di bawah hidung Sehun.

"Kemarin kau tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Memang, saat itu dance-line tidak pulang secepat yang lain, sebab mereka harus mempelajari gerakan khusus untuk pembukaan konser comeback mereka. Yixing, Jongin, dan Luhan yang juga dance-line bukannya tidak capek semalam. Mereka sama capeknya, hanya saja tubuh Sehun tidak sekuat mereka. Sedikit saja kecapekan, dia langsung mimisan besoknya.

"Jam 2 hyung."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Dia pernah -ralat- dia sering bilang ke Sehun, kalau sudah merasa lelah langsung minta izin pulang ke dorm. Entah karena Sehun tuli atau karena memang bebal, Sehun sering mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol. Atau...mungkin saja, dance merupakan bakatnya sejak awal. Hal yang membawanya ke SM Ent dan bertemu dengan 11 namja berbakat lainnya.

Sehun sadar, sangat sadar kalau dia bukanlah apa apa tanpa bakat menarinya. Suaranya tidak sebagus vokal-line lainnya. Karisma nya juga tak terlalu menonjol seperti Kris. Dia hanyalah Oh Sehun dengan bakat dance yang tidak juga sehebat Jongin atau Yixing.

"Kau benar benar tidak mendengarkan ku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan decakan kedua menandakan kalau dia sudah cukup kesal sekarang. Tapi jarinya masih sibuk menghapus jejak jejak darah dihidung Sehun. Sehun memegang celana training Chanyeol membuat namja itu menoleh ke mata Sehun.

"Hyung...aku tidak kecapekan. Aku hanya...aku...hanya..."

Chanyeol menunggu membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia sengaja, karena Chanyeol tahu, Sehun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau bocah yang bebal. Benar benar nakal." Chanyeol tertawa, mengusap rambut Sehun. Dan Sehun selalu menyukainya.

Sehun masih meremas celana training Chanyeol.

"Hyung...aku hanya ingin tampil lebih, ingin seperti Jongin yang selalu jadi sorotan utama.." Sehun mulai mengatakan apa yang menjadi batu yang memberatkan punggungnya.

Chanyeol disana, terus mendengarkan, terus mengusap rambut Sehun yang masih berbaring.

"Ingin seperti Yixing hyung dan Luhan hyung yang tidak hanya pandai menari tapi bersuara bagus juga..."

Sehun tidak menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dan lebih memilih menatap selimut bergambar awannya.

"Ingin seperti Minseok hyung yang mempunyai fans terbanyak...ingin seperti Kris hyung yang berkarisma...ingin seperti..."

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah Sehun dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ingin sepertimu hyung yang jago rapp dengan suara beratmu, dan selalu berpikir positif seperti sudah terlahir sempurna sejak awal...aku..."

Chanyeol sedikit berkedip dan berhenti mengusap kepala Sehun. Dia tidak menyangka, Oh Sehun yang stoic dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan hal lain, ternyata sangat mengerti sekitarnya bahkan menganalisa satu persatu. Tapi satu hal dari apa yang Sehun katakan tidak benar. Tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Sehun membuat sibungsu kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya dari tadi merasa nyaman.

Sehun mendongak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau benar benar melihat dirimu serendah itu?" Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar bercat biru tua.

Sehun menunduk.

"Kau benar benar menilai semua dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tapi kau salah tentangku."

Sehun menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Jago rapp...bukanlah bakatku, itu tuntutan karena perusahaan tidak menemukan bakat menonjol dari diriku."

Sehun ingin membantah, namun tidak bernyali, apalagi saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Selalu berpikir positif...itu juga bukan bakat, itu tameng. Pelindung yang melindungiku dari segala kekurangan dan kecacatan dari diriku. Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikir, Sehun."

"Hyung-"

"Tapi, setelah kau berkata hal tentang diriku, aku merasa senang. Berpikir bahwa usahaku selama ini tidak sia sia." Lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum miris, hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang memang sengaja dia tunjukkan untuk Oh Sehun.

"Dan kau sibungsu nakal, hanya bisa melihat kekuranganmu bukannya kelebihan. Dasar, sekali lagi kau tidur larut aku gak mau lagi menemanimu tidur meski kau sudah rela bangun tengah malam mencariku."

Sehun berkedip mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Kebiasaan yang sulit Sehun tinggalkan, berbaring dikasur Chanyeol tengah malam. Alasannya gak ada yang khusus, si bungsu itu merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Dan ancaman itu, tentu saja terasa berat bagi Sehun.

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Sehun refleks merasa nyaman dan memberatkan beban tubuhnya dibahu Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Kau tidak boleh berpikir bahwa kau itu bukanlah apa apa. Kau segalanya. Cuma, kau tidak menyadarinya atau malah sibuk menyadari hal lain selain dirimu."

Sehun menutup matanya pelan, merasakan hangatnya nafas Chanyeol menabrak wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terjulur memeluk tubuh tegap telanjang Chanyeol. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuh hyungnya yang terasa sedikit dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak sia sia memperhatikan apa apa selain diriku hyung..."

Suara berat Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Karena dengan begitu, aku menyadari bahwa kau menyayangiku. Lebih dari member lain yang juga menyayangiku. Kau juga sama bodohnya denganku. Buru buru berlari kesini dan melupakan kaosmu? Ck! Bisa lebih pintar sedikit hyung?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, tapi pelukannya tak kunjung melonggar menandakan dia menyukai hal hal bodoh dari Chanyeol.

Karena bagi Sehun, namja itu bukanlah apa apa tapi hanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang selalu menyayanginya. Dan itu melebihi segalanya.

"Kau salah...aku gak hanya menyayangimu...aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Tidak, Sehun tidak salah. Buktinya kini namja bungsu itu masih memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum seolah mengetahui hal itu entah sejak kapan.

"Aku juga hyung."

Zhang Yixing bukan orang yang suka menguping. Hanya saja, percakapan ringan 2 namja didalam kamar yang ingin dimasukinya, tak sengaja ia dengar membuat langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu dengan semangkuk bubur ekstra susu yang mulai mendingin. Yixing menunduk, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa kedua namja didalam sama saja. Sama sama bodoh dalam menyadari kelebihan masing masing, saling menyalahkan atas ketidakpercayaandiri yang mereka miliki. Tapi Yixing tidak tersenyum hanya karena hal itu. Tapi lebih seperti ikut merasakan cinta yang sangat terasa didalam kamar sana. Atau...ini hanya karena Yixing terlahir sensitif...entahlah.

"Yixing? Kok buburnya masih ditanganmu? Apa Sehun gak mau makan lagi?" Joonmyun baru masuk setelah pergi membeli beberapa vitamin di apotek.

Yixing menggeleng.

"Sehun minta dibuatkan dua hyung." Senyum Yixing.


End file.
